Vehicle infotainment and computing systems provide vehicle drivers with a variety of connection options and interactivity options. For example, a user could connect, via an interface, a USB device, a wireless device, etc.
Connectable devices can be used, among other things, to transfer data to and from a vehicle system, to control aspects of the vehicle system, and to otherwise interact with the vehicle computing system. When a vehicle owner connects a device, of course, it is done with the permission and at the will of the owner. Accordingly, accesses to vehicle systems made under such a scenario are typically not problematic. On the other hand, there are times, such as when a vehicle is valet parked, that an undesirable party can obtain access to a vehicle system through connecting an external device.
EP1095527 generally discusses a system for limiting access to certain components of a vehicle where the vehicle has a valet mode wherein access to the certain components of the vehicle is limited and a normal mode wherein the certain components are operable. The vehicle has a processor programmed to place the vehicle in the valet mode upon receipt of a first signal and to place the vehicle in the normal mode up receipt of a second signal. Mode changing signals are transmitted to a processor using a remote control and a connector switch removably connected to the remote control, wherein the remote control transmits the first signal when the connector switch is disconnected from the remote control, and wherein the remote control transmits the second signal when the connector switch is reconnected to the remote control. A radio in the vehicle and/or a voice-recognition system can also be used to transmit the mode changing signals to the processor.
EP0449471 generally discusses a system that interfaces between a variety of vehicle security systems and most cellular communication systems whether already sold and installed in vehicles or yet to be marketed. The system includes a system controller and an interfacing arrangement. The interfacing arrangement includes a first library, stored in memory, having a plurality of unique translation tables corresponding to the protocols of a plurality of unique cellular communication systems. The interfacing arrangement further includes an initializing capability for selecting an operating protocol for the interfacing system from the first library means which is compatible with the protocol of the cellular communication system.